Picking Up The Pieces
by Alexiajones18
Summary: Spencer, Emily, Aria and Hanna meet each other after Ali's death and realize they all have two things in common: they were all secretly friends with Ali and they are all receiving texts from 'A'. Through Ali they all become best friends and try to solve Ali's murder and discover who the mysterious 'A' is before they reveal all their secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY! I was originally going to make this into a role play, but it's hard finding people for that so I'm just going to write it in third person. I'm really excited about this one so updates will only be ONCE a week and will be, hopefully, longer than most chapters I have written. Enjoy and Read!**

* * *

ONE YEAR BEFORE ALI'S DEATH:

Alison scanned the room. It was such a dreary day in Rosewood the place Ali called home. She was looking for a friend. Well actually a confidant. Alison didn't have friends. She had frenemies. Her eyes stopped on Aria Montgomery. Aria was very similar to Alison. She was independent. Alison liked the way Aria marched to her own beat even it it resulted in her being alone most of the time. Alison moved her eyes to a girl near her. Hanna Marin was hefty. Alison saw thirty different things she could do to make Hanna better looking. She did not care for Hanna, but she was wealthy and Alison liked expensive things. She could be of some use. She kept scanning and stopped on Emily. She always suspected Emily had a thing for her. But in all honesty who didn't have a crush on Alison? She was only a sophomore at Rosewood High School and she was already the most popular person there. She even snagged Ian Thomas, the hottest most popular guy here at Rosewood. Of course it was a secret, but they were together nonetheless. Emily looked up as if she felt Alison's eyes on her. Alison smiled her perfect white smile and saw Emily blushed. Alison moved on and rested her gaze on Spencer Hastings. Spencer was Ali's only real threat. She was kind and smart. She flitted from group to group like a bird. She seemed to have something in common with everyone. And she was the only one who had ever stood up to Ali. And Ali liked the challenge. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Alison got up with her two best friends, Lara and Julia and walked to English. All four girls were in this class and Alison enjoyed watching them. She would reach out to Aria tonight.

Being popular had its perks. Alison could get anyone's number with the snap of a finger. She had poked around until she had gotten Aria's cell number.

_ Hey Aria this is Ali. Just wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime. Text me biatch.-A_

Aria was shocked to receive a text from Alison. She was the most popular girl at Rosewood and Aria was a...nothing. Aria texted back right away that she was free anytime. Alison smiled. Aria wasted no time answering her text. She gave her a place and a time to meet Aria later today. She sat down on a bench to wait. She was sitting right across the street from The bakery where Hanna would be going to soon. She waited about five minutes until Hanna came strolling by. What a tragedy. She had drive to be pretty. She had nice make-up, but as your eyes drifted down people were repulsed. Hanna was...well Hanna was fat. Alison got up after Hanna went into the bakery.

"Can I get the 8 cupcake mix please?" The cashier took her order and smiled. Alison strolled in.

"Can I help you?" Hanna looked over and blushed as she spotted Alison.

"I'll just have a coffee to go." Alison pays and stand near Hanna.

"I can help you look better, you know." Hanna looked around until it clicked Alison was talking to her.

"What?" Alison smiles as they hand her her coffee.

"I can help you loose the weight...the healthy way." Hanna is given her cupcakes and she follows Alison outside.

"How?"

"Here's my number." Alison writes down her number on her coffee cup and hands it to Hanna. "Call my maybe." Alison turns around and walks away leaving Hanna stunned.

Two girls in two more to corner. Alison figured Emily would be easy. She had a crush on Alison so getting her to be friends with Alison would be so easy. Alison went home. Her brother was passed out drunk and her mom was busy slutting it up some mystery man and her dad was working as per usual. Alison changed out of her fancy upper end clothes and into her field hockey practice uniform. She and Spencer had been on the same team for almost a year now it was time to get close to her. Alison left early knowing Spencer would be there first practicing for practice.

"Ian, can I talk to you real quick? I just need some help with this shot." Alison peeks over and watches her boyfriend hug Spencer around the back before helping her swing and make the shot. But she was shocked when he started kissing Spencer's back. She was hurt. He was cheating on her Spencer and he was cheating on her by dating Melissa. Spencer turned around in shock and Ian kissed her. Alison pulled away angry. No, she needed to calm down. It means nothing Ian loves her. She peeks back over and Ian is gone. Spencer drops her field hockey stick and sits on the bench and drinks some water.

"Hey Spence." Spencer looks up.

"Alison."

"Was that Ian who kissed you?" Spencer become paralyzed.

"It was an accident." Alison joins Spencer on the bench.

"Hey, Spencer, if you ever need to talk to anyone I'm here. I know we aren't friends, but I'm a really good listener." Alison slips Spencer her number before getting up and searching for Ian. Alison hadn't gotten very far when Spencer called her name.

"What?"

"Are you free tonight?" Spencer fell for the trap. She must really be feeling a lot of pressure from her family.

"Um. Depends. I have plans with a friend for dinner and then another friend after dinner. So if you're free around 9 I'll pick you up."

"But you can't drive?" Alison smiles.

"I learned early. Do you not trust me?" Spencer smiles in return to Alison's question.

"I don't know if I do. I barely know the real you."

"Well tonight you will." The rest of the girls start streaming in for practice.

After practice Alison sneaks off to go get ready for dinner with Aria. They had agreed to meet at a little place outside of Rosewood called The Road. Alison had suggested this place since it was outside of Rosewood and no one would catch them together. Alison arrived late making Aria worry a little bit about being stood up.

"Alison you came." Alison smiles as everyone turns to eye the new girl walking in.

"Of course." Alison sits down across from Aria. "And call me Ali." Aria smiles. Alison liked Aria. She was quiet and nice, but she had her own flair to her. While Aria read the menu Alison stared at her. Aria had pink streaks lined throughout her hair and wore tons of jewelry.

"That was a good dinner." Alison was standing outside with Aria while Aria waited on her ride.

"Yeah it was. You're really different Aria. I really like you, but you see if I want to be your friend I can't be popular and well I really like being popular. So I'm proposing we be secret friends. We text and hang out together, outside of Rosewood of course, and we talk casually at school. Would you like that Aria? Cause I would." Aria smiles.

"Yeah Ali I'd love to be your friend."

"We share everything together because friends share secrets. That's what keeps us close." Alison smiles at Aria. Aria nods. A car pulls up with the headlights blinding Alison.

"Bye Ali."

"Text me bestie." Alison turns away before Aria can turn around to ask how she's going to get home.

Alison walked to her car and drove over to pick up Hanna. Hanna was already outside waiting.

"Hey get in." Hanna slides into the car.

"So how are you going to help me?" Alison smiles.

"I'm going to show you how I keep thin." Alison pulls into her driveway and gestures for Hanna to follow.

"I'm home." Alison walks right into her house and into Ali's room. She takes a bite from a candy bar on her bed.

"Gross I'm so full from dinner. Come." Ali pulls Hanna into the bathroom. "Close the door."

"What are we doing in here Ali? I'm uncomfortable."

"I'm showing you how to be skinny." Alison pulls her hair back into a ponytail and shoves her finger down her throat until she starts vomiting into the toilet. Hanna jumps back in surprise and disgust.

"WHAT? You want me to throw up my food?" Ali wipes her month and flushes the toilet before washing her hands.

"It's one of the easiest ways to lose weight and people don't notice because it looks like you're eating." Hanna looks at her confused and scared.

"Hanna, do you want to be my secret friend?" Hanna perks up. "We'll text and hang out, not in public of course, but we'll be friends. And we'll tell each other everything because friends share secrets. That's what keeps us close." Hanna smiles before walking past Ali to the toilet.

"i just ate a cupcake before you picked me up." Ali demonstrates with her hand. Hanna follows and shoves her fingers further down then she liked until vomit started raising. When she was done Ali was smiling at her. She washed her hands and then led Hanna out.

"Good job friend." Hanna smiles.

"Next-up make-overs!" Hanna and Ali do each other's make-ups and bond over fashion until it's 8. "I'm meeting a friend at 9 so I need you to go." Hanna's smile disappears, but she follows Ali as she leads her down.

"Do you need a ride cause I really need to wash this make-up off my face and the walking will be good for your weight loss."

"I'll walk it's fine." Ali sends Hanna out into the cold dark night and runs upstairs to her room to change out of her dinner clothes into pants and a top before grabbing her keys and driving over Spencer's house to pick her up. Spencer is waiting for Ali of course.

"Where we going?"

"I thought we'd go to the park and talk. You're very interesting to me Spencer." They drive in silence until they reach the park.

"What do you want to know?"

"What's it like to be a Hasting?" Spencer and Ali walk further into the park.

"It's...fun. My sister is perfect and I constantly have to prove myself. I'm already in three AP classes as a sophomore and I'm running for student council and working for the Mayor. Plus I have field hockey practice all year round. There's just so many things and so little time. I don't know how Melissa does it." Ali is quiet as she listens to Spencer ramble on and on about her family. Alison hated Melissa. She was a know it all who craved attention she didn't deserve. She was a lot like Alison, but less ruthless and not nearly as smart. It didn't help that Melissa was dating Ian. Alison hated her with a passion, but Spencer was different. She wasn't so effortlessly perfect she worked for it day after day. She deserved to have everything Melissa had, but she never would because of Melissa.

"I want to be your friend. Your secret friend. I want to be popular, but I really like you so I'm offering secret friends to you. And I want you to tell me everything because friends share secrets. That's what keeps us close."

"Really you want to be friends with me?"

"Yes Spencer. So will you be my secret friend?" Spencer nods and Alison smiles. 3 girls down one more to go. Alison dropped Spencer off after their little talk and then went home to go to bed. It was the first time in a while that she had been in bed before 11.

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL:

"Emily!" Emily stops walking when she hears Alison's name. "I'm coming to the swim meet so you better do well. I'm watching you." Emily smiles as Alison turns around with Lara and Julia behind her.

After the swim meet Alison finds Emily in the girls' locker room.

"Congrats on winning. I know you did it for me." Emily blushes.

"It helped."

"Do you want your reward?" Emily nods and smiles. Alison comes in closer to Emily and kisses her on the lips.

"You want to be my secret friend?" Emily still startled from the kiss nods. Of course she wanted to be friends with Alison. She was perfect.

"Yes." Alison smiles and pulls away sitting down on the bench.

"Friends share secrets. That's what keeps us close. This is our little secret okay. I have a boyfriend and he can't know about our kiss." Emily nods. "Here's my number." Alison slides the piece of paper down Emily's bra. "I look forward to hearing from you." Emily stands still in shock that Alison not only kissed her, but was that close to her breasts. Alison turns away and walks out of the locker room.

Alison had chosen four girls; four _different_ girls.

Spencer- for her brains

Aria- for her uniqueness

Hanna- for her money

Emily- for her talent

And each girl had her secret. Alison kept secrets. Not because it was fun. No because it gave her the advantage. If someone told her everything she could hold it against them. And when people belonged to Alison they didn't _ever_ leave.

* * *

"Alison DiLaurentis has been missing for almost a year to this day..." The news blared loudly as Aria's parents brought in boxes out of storage. Ali had gone missing a few weeks before Aria had left, and while it was hard to leave it was harder to come back. Alison was gone yet she was everywhere.

* * *

**Chapter one done! This was all mostly set up. Next chapter continues and the four girls will meet each other and meet A. I plan to steal most plot points from the show, but I haven't decided if 'A' will be the same person. I am leaning towards changing 'A' to someone else.**


	2. Pilot

**I was going to quote the show, but I've decided to write my own dialog following the plot of the show. All the A texts will be the same though since I don't feel like I could write as those as good as the writers did. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

The news was shocking to everyone. Alison was missing probably dead. Her body was nowhere to be found. Aria felt stressed and she had only been in Rosewood for less than a day. Her brother was anxious to get to lacrosse practice so Aria offered to drive him. Her father asked her how she felt about Alison's death since she was a classmate to her. But it struck Aria really hard to have Ali gone. Especially since she was gone so soon after the news broke. No one in town knew what she was going through. No one knew how close Aria and Alison had become in such a short period of time. Aria dropped Mike off at practice and had close to two hours to kill. She drove over to the little bar she knew wouldn't card her. She walked in the musky air overwhelming her nose. It was empty since it wasn't even five yet. She sat in her favorite stool and ordered a cheeseburger. She looked over to the bulletin where people posted concerts and news clippings. Front and center as always was Alison's missing flier. Aria had seen this everywhere she had gone before she left for Iceland. It was impossible to miss Ali when she was alive and here dead she was still haunting Rosewood. The guy near her could feel her sadness.

"Hey, you okay?" Aria turned her hair flipping ever so gently. The man wasn't even looking at her.

"Yeah I'm fine." Aria turns back to the flier as he looks up. She turns back. His hair was messy and his clothes unkempt, but he had a nice face and a perfect smile. Aria liked the way he sat there drinking his drink reading. It felt right.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little jetlagged. I just got back from Iceland where I've been for a year."

"I went to Iceland for a little bit before I left for Amsterdam." Aria smiles still wondering where her cheeseburger was.

"Do you go to Hollis?" He nods.

"I just graduated. I actually start my first teaching class tomorrow."

"I think I'd like to teach English." He chuckles. His laugh was warm just like everything else about him. He gets up and moves his drink over to sit next to Aria.

"That's what I'm teaching." His eyes brighten up when he chuckles. Aria returns his smile. The jukebox starts playing Happiness by The Fray. She loved this song. Ali would never listen to it because it was too slow and too long, but Aria loved it. The soulness in his voice and the rawness of his voice.

"I love this song."

"B-26." Aria smiles. He obviously spent a lot of time at this bar if he knew what number this song was. Or maybe he just really loved this song.

"I write. Do you write?" He nods.

"I tried a couple of times, but I just couldn't."

"I write. It's mostly personal."

"Do you think I could read it?"

"Do you want to?" She was excited. No one usually cared about a young girls' writing. Everyone she tried to get to read it usually said wait a few more years to hone your skill. But he was different. He was young to be a teacher. And handsome too. Aria wanted to run her fingers through his hair.

"I'd love to." Aria smiles.

"I'm Aria by the way."

"Ezra...Well, you write, travel and have good taste in music. I think I'd like to know more about you." Aria smiles. She also liked that he was straight forward. She didn't want to waste time with a man who couldn't make up his mind.

"I'd like to know more about you too Ezra." The next thing Aria knew they were in the dirty bathroom making out. His mouth was all over barely allowing her to gasp for breath. They were tangled up together and didn't have a care in the world. She didn't ever want to leave this moment. She just wanted to live here forever with Ezra. But she glanced at her watch and saw it was almost 5:30. She knew she had to pick up her brother. She pushed Ezra back agreeing to see each other again sometime soon and then she left without ever having her cheeseburger.

* * *

Spencer was shocked when Ali went missing. It wasn't necessarily surprising to her considering Ali had a lot of enemies, but it was shocking nonetheless. Spencer and Ali had a complex relationship. Ali had a need for attention and knocked people down to get her way while Spencer tried to persuade people to her side. They both were winners which was good when they were on the field playing field hockey, but when they were off the field they fought. Ali liked to party while Spencer worked hard on school work and her other commitments. When Ali went missing Spencer felt guilty. She had been harsh to Ali saying words she wished she hadn't. They weren't technically friends when Ali went missing. Spencer moved on with her life. She worked hard in school and this summer she worked at the Mayor's office while also taking a class at Hollis. She was stressed and to make matters worse she had to deal with Melissa and Ian. They broke up and made-up every week practically driving Spencer crazy. And tonight was their engagement party. Spencer was at the store shopping for a shirt since most of her's were old and she wanted to look nice for the party. She had decided on a white collared shirt when Hanna Marin, a classmate of hers came over. She was noticeably skinnier probably with the help of surgery.

"You should get this one. It will showcase your nice arms and draw some attention away from your sister." Everyone knew the Hastings were a competitive family. Melissa and Spencer were always competing to be the more successful Hastings and usually Melissa won. Spencer took Hanna's advice and bought the lower cut deep purple top.

"Thanks Hanna." Hanna smiled and returned to the eye glasses she was trying on. Spencer wasn't really close with a lot of people at school. Sure she knew almost everyone, but that was more because she ran for Class President not because she actually cared about them. She was far to busy to have a friend especially after her disaster with Ali. Spencer got home and changed out of her work clothes and put the tank and a denim skirt on with flats. Spencer was taller than Melissa, one of the few advantages she had. She went downstairs and waited to be picked up by her parents since she didn't have a car. A few minutes later Ian walked into the house wearing a suit probably picked out by Melissa.

"Hey everyone's running late so I'm driving you over." Spencer wasn't a big fan of Ian ever since he kissed her at practice last year. She felt guilty and uncomfortable around him, but she couldn't let him know that.

"You look handsome." He smiles blushing.

"You look amazing in that top. It fits you perfectly." Even though the compliment was coming from Ian Spencer loved it. She loved being noticed. She made a mental note to thank Hanna tomorrow at school for the help.

"Thanks." Spencer started walking over to grab her bag when she tripped over the carpet only to land in Ian's arms. He lifted her up effortlessly their bodies so close to each other. He set her upright and leaned in towards her to make sure she's okay.

"Are you alright? Did you hit anything?" His face was right in front of her's making her dizzy.

"I'm fine. I just tripped." Spencer pushes Ian away before they did something they both regretted. He helps her up and leads her to the car. It's silent the whole way between them. Once at the party Spencer is barely noticed. Everyone wants to see Melissa's ring or ask how he proposed. Spencer knew the answers to all those questions so she left to get some air before she fell again. Ian was already outside.

"Shouldn't you be in there helping Melissa out?" He chuckled and Spencer realized how stupid that sounded. They both knew Melissa was reveling in all this attention. "Never mind." Spencer sits down on the bench catching her breath.

"Are you okay?" She nods as Ian sits next to her. She could feel the warmth coming off Ian's body onto her's. She was cold, but she didn't want him to know.

"Are you cold?" Spencer shivers a little bit, but nods no. "Are you sure?" She nods again, but Ian already has his coat off and around her arms. She grabs it close warming her up. She hadn't been expecting it to be as cold as it was. Ian pulls Spencer in and warms her up. Spencer pulls away and they lock eyes. The tension in the air is thick with desire. Ian leans in to kiss Spencer closing his eyes. Spencer gets ready to return it when her phone beeps in her pocket. Ian jerks back.

"I should get back in." Spencer hands him his coat and he goes back inside. Spencer pulls out her phone wondering who that could. Sure she had a lot of people's numbers, but she texted the librarian more often than anyone else.

_ Poor Spencer. Always wants Melissa's boyfriends. But remember, if you kiss I tell.-A_

Spencer looked around, but no one was outside with her. Who was A? And how did they know about the other kiss. Ali told Spencer she saw the whole thing, but promised not to tell anyone. And Ali was missing anyways so it couldn't be her. Unless she had faked everything and was trying to play some sick game on Spencer. Spencer wouldn't be surprised if the latter were the answer. Ali always did have a sick sense of humor. Spencer put her phone away choosing to ignore it. A didn't have anything on her. She didn't kiss Ian and as long as she stayed away from him she would be in the clear. She had no secrets.

* * *

Hanna sat on a bench waiting for Mona. After Ali went missing Mona completely revamped her style and lost a ton of weight thanks to surgery. But Hanna lost it all the "healthy way" Ali suggested. She was at her slimmest weight yet, but her mother had picked up on her "problem" and sent her to camp this summer to deal with it. She wasn't completely over her bulimia, but she had come to terms that it wasn't the way to live. She ate healthy now and had good friends especially in Mona. Her family had fallen apart right around the time Ali went missing. Her dad divorced her mom and moved to Baltimore. Hanna's wealthy standing started to slip without her father's income. She could no longer afford the high end designer clothes Hanna craved, but that didn't stop her. Hanna and Mona would go to the mall daily to scope out the stores that had nice products and low security. They stole small things and the rush was like a drug.

Hanna went to the mall to "buy" new sunglasses. She tried on a ton of pairs consulting with Mona about which ones were the best when she spotted Spencer looking at tops. She felt bad for Spencer always getting beaten by her sister. Hanna could relate. Ali was her Melissa. She suggested Spencer get this beautiful purple top instead of the white one she wanted. After that she walked right out of the store with the sunglasses.

"Excuse me miss." Hanna froze. She had been caught. She wasn't sure how to handle this. She turned around slowly creating the story in her head how she didn't realize she still had the sunglasses on her head. "You forgot your bag." Hanna smiles and takes her purse walking away quickly before they realize something was missing. She convened with Mona who had taken a scarf.

"Nice scarf."

"Nice shades." They walked out of the mall like they owned it. Hanna was all ready for school tomorrow. She had reinvented herself with Ali. She wore the hottest clothes and with her weight loss attracted all the hottest guys. She even had a summer fling with the hottie Sean before she broke it off since he was sort of boring. All he ever wanted to do was talk. Hanna was single and hot. She prepped her outfit for the first day of school. and throw the sunglasses she had stolen on top. After that she sat down at her laptop to clean out all her Facebook notifications. Her phone started buzzing and she grabbed it right away. She was always quick to answer. She always knew everything about everyone before they did. But Hanna wasn't prepared for this text.

_Be careful, Hanna. I hear prison food makes you fat.-A_

Hanna dropped her phone on her desk and started freaking out. Who was this A person and how did they know about her little past time. Hanna called Mona and invited her over for a back to school marathon. Hanna needed to get her mind off this text before it ate away at her.

* * *

Emily was the most traumatized by Ali's death. They shared a deep bond that went past normal girl girl friendships. Ali had kissed her and lead her on many times. Emily thought she was falling in love with Ali, but then she went missing and Emily thought she was going crazy. Ali was her friend. Emily spent the whole summer swimming getting ready for the season to begin. Her whole life was swimming and all her friends were on the swim team. It was all she knew.

"Hey Em, I made a basket for the new neighbors why don't you go take it over?" Emily took the basket from her mother. She walked over to Ali's house. It seemed different from all the other times Emily had walked over here. She wasn't here for Ali she was here for the new neighbors. Ali was gone.

"Hey you must be our new neighbors." Emily turned around and saw a young girl with very curly hair addressing her. "I'm Maya." She pops her hand out for Emily to shake.

"Emily. I live there." Emily points to her house.

"Thanks for the basket. My family is inside moving stuff in."

"Welcome. My mom made it. She feels likes she has to welcome everyone into the neighborhood." Maya keeps smiling. Emily liked her. She was upbeat and had high energy. When they touched a little tingle went up Emily's back.

"My family are the people who move so much they don't even bother." Emily nods.

"I should get back. I have some things to do to get ready for school tomorrow." Maya hugs Emily before kissing her cheek. Emily pulls back surprised and leaves without saying anything. She felt her phone vibrate as she walked away, but waited until in her house to read it.

_Hey Em! I've been replaced. You've found another friend to kiss.-A_

Emily almost dropped her phone. Who was this A? And how did they know she and Ali had kissed?

"Em you alright? How are the new neighbors?"

"I'm fine. I only met their daughter, Maya. She seemed friendly. I think she's in my grade too."

"Well that's good. Maybe this year you'll make friends outside the swim team." Emily nodded. Her mother would probably die of shock if she knew Emily and Ali had been friends. She hated Ali because she was a wild child. Emily went to her room and laid in bed. She was scared of this A and was scared her secret would be revealed. She didn't want anyone to know she and Ali had kissed more than once. It was all Emily had of Ali that no one else did.

* * *

FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL

Aria got up early. She was excited for the first day. She was excited to meet her teachers and learn. She was weird that way. She got to school early and ran into Emily Fields. They weren't best friends, but they had some classes together and knew each other. They said their hellos and asked about each other's summers. Emily asked about Iceland and Aria asked about her dad. Everything was so formal. The bell rang and everyone went to class. As it so happened to be Aria and Emily were in the same English class. Hanna rolled in with Mona at her side. Aria took in Hanna's new look as well as Mona's. She remembered when they were both the social outcasts now everyone was dying to be their best friends. Spencer walked in a few minutes before the last bell. Aria was distracted by the way Spencer set up her desk that she didn't notice the new teacher stroll in with the bell. He wrote his name on the board as Aria got out her notebook for class. He turned around and their eyes met. It was Ezra.

"Oh shit..." The class looked around and followed his gaze to Aria, but she quickly joined them wondering what he was looking at even though she knew.

"Sorry class. I just didn't realize that the bell had already rung and I was late. I'm such a bad teacher. And it's my first day too." Aria hears her phone chirp and bends down to turn the volume off.

_Maybe he fools around with students all the time. A lot of teachers do. Just ask your dad-A_

Aria froze. No one was there at the bar. Only Ali knew about her dad and Meredith. Who was this A? And why were they threatening to expose such a deep secret. Aria put her phone away disturbed at the message. She couldn't even focus in class.

* * *

After school all four girls went home. Since it was the first day of school no activities had started. Waiting for all of them was a letter.

_The park...8 o'clock. First day of school-Ali_

All four girls were surprised and scared. Aria arrived first. It was chilly and she regretted not bringing a thicker coat. Hanna came next.

"Aria? Is that you?" Aria nods.

"Hanna? Why are you here?"

"I got a note from Ali. You?" Aria shops shivering when she hears Ali.

"Same thing." Emily shows up next.

"Hanna? Aria? Why are you here?"

"We got letters from Ali." Emily freezes. Clearly she was there for the same reason.

"Why are we here?" They all shrug. Spencer pulls up and walks over.

"Spencer?" They all cry out. Spencer shines her flashlight on the three girls.

"Why are you guys here?"

"We all got a letter from Ali." Spencer rummages around in her pocket.

"You mean this?" She hands Aria the note Ali had left for her only her note was longer than everybody's else.

"The park...8 o'clock. First day of school. Bring a shovel." Spencer lifts the shovel she has in her hands. "Dig a hole at the kissing rock until you find a box." Spencer leads the way to kissing rock even though everyone knows the way. They were all too scared to lead. Spencer gives Hanna the flashlight and starts digging the hole. She doesn't have to dig very long until she hits a box. Aria and Emily help her push the dirt off and Spencer lifts the box.

"If you're reading this it means I'm dead. You four were all secret friends that I hand picked. Someone killed me. I don't know who or why, but someone did. And I want you four to solve it. You have to work together and trust each other to solve this.-Ali" Spencer hands Aria the note and looks through the box. "It's full of pictures of us. Hanna puts the flashlight near the box as Spencer and Emily rummage through. They see red and blue lights flickering through the trees.

"What's that?" All four of them cover the hole and run out of the park towards the lights.

"It's the police." They stop at the caution tape. Maya runs over to Emily.

"It's that girl. The girl that lived here. They found her body." All four gasp. Alison's body had been found.

"Ali's dead..." All four watch as Ali's body is carried out on a stretcher. Alison was dead, but she was far from forgotten.

* * *

**There's chapter 2. The next chapter will start with the funeral and then follow the second episode. And so forth. Every chapter will be one episode. Make sure to review!**


	3. The Jenna Thing

**Chapter 3 here we go...**

* * *

Spencer and her family joined by Ian walk into the church. She walks to the front of the church where there's a huge picture of Ali on display. She would have loved it. All eyes on her was what she strived for in life. Emily walked in next. Her mom didn't understand why she had to come to Ali's funeral. As far as Rosewood knew Ali wasn't friends with her, but Emily knew the real truth. She also knew Hanna, Aria and Spencer would be here. They all shared a friendship with Ali and they all had gotten texts from A. She needed to talk to them.

Aria was staring out the window in the church by the stairs. She was sad about Ali, scared about the text and heartbroken about Ezra. She heard footsteps and saw Ezra.

"Why are you here?"

"Was she a close friend?" Aria turns to face him.

"Why do you care?"

"I care about you Aria. I was so glad to meet you, but you're my student and this is wrong." Aria nods knowing he's right. Regardless of how they felt about each other their relationship was banned and wrong. She didn't want him to lose his job over her.

"She was a close friend."

"I'm sorry."

"For my friend or for being a jerk?" Ezra grins and then makes his face stone again.

"Both."

"I should get back down." Ezra nods. She starts walking when he grabs her arm and pulls her into a passionate kiss. After the kiss is over she kisses his cheek.

"Goodbye Ezra." Aria walks away leaving Ezra to his own devices. She joins Spencer and Emily in the pew they had selected. Hanna joins them at the last moment leaving her mother with Emily's.

They heard murmurs and turned to see Toby leading Jenna.

"What is Jenna doing back?" Spencer freezes. Alison hated Jenna and Spencer and her were the reason Jenna was blind. Spencer felt guilty and all those feelings started coming back. Jenna sits down in the back with Toby. Spencer was terrified. Maybe Jenna was A. She arrived back in town around the same time, she hated Ali and Spencer, and Spencer never really thought she was blind.

The four girls walk out of the church. Officer Wilden flashes them a look. Most people were surprised by the their sudden friendship. Their parents watched as they huddled in a circle and as if on cue all four grabbed their phones and read a message, but no one knew what was going on.

_I'm still here and I know everything-A_

* * *

"I can't believe Ali is really gone. I mean when she disappeared it was easier to handle. But now that she's actually pronounced dead it's different." The four girls join Hanna at the table she chose at The Grille.

"I know. Ali was the life of this town."

"But who the hell is this A person? Ali was the only person who knew my secret. And she's dead so..." Emily and Hanna nod.

"I know Ali was the only person who knew my secret too. What about you Aria?"

"Yeah Ali was with me when this happened so she's the only one who could...It's just so surreal. Isn't it weird how Ali knew all our secrets yet we knew none of hers?"

"I knew one." All the girls turn to Spencer. "She was dating a boy. An older boy. It was getting pretty serious. She would pretend to sleep over with me and then leave around 10 to go be with him. It pissed me off.

"Who was it?"

"She never said. But I got more than you three." Spencer reeled herself back in. She needed these people to solve Ali's murder and figure out who A was. She couldn't show them up like most people. All four continued talking until they saw Jenna. They all stop talking. They all knew Ali hated Jenna. She made it no secret. They finished their coffee and then went their separate ways.

* * *

Spencer was hard at work practicing for her upcoming field hockey game. She was so focused on the game that she didn't notice Emily and Maya walking over to her until they started talking.

"Hey Spencer, do you want to join us for coffee?" Spencer knew she should go and make small talk, but she had a game coming up and she needed to win it.

"Sorry I have a game." Spencer returned to her game. Emily and Maya continued onto to get coffee. Meanwhile, Aria, already at school to intercept Ezra before class.

"Ezra..." He looks her over.

"Aria why are you here so early?" He checked his watch. People wouldn't be arriving for another thirty minutes.

"I want to transfer out of your class." Ezra looks frazzled at the news. He enjoyed having Aria in his class. She was the best part of his day.

"Can we talk in my classroom?" Aria walks into his classroom and launches into why.

"I can't sit in class everyday and call you Mr. Fitz. You're Ezra and I can't go back. I don't want to go back. So I'm moving forward." She holds out the paper for him to sign and reluctantly he signs it. Aria rushes out to get the paper into the office.

* * *

Hanna walks into school just like she had watched Ali do a million times. Only this time was different. Hanna felt confidant and cool. She had a new outfit that she had bought yesterday with Mona on and her hair was cooperating. She walks over to Mona until she spots Sean walking by. They weren't a "couple", but she cared deeply for him and could see a future with him even though they just hooked up over the summer.

"Hey Sean."

"Hanna." Spencer had just arrived at school all freshly showered and clean after her practice. She went to her locker to empty her huge bag that was overflowing with books. She watched Hanna hit on Sean and blushed when she caught Sean looking at her. She wasn't interested in him, in fact, she was much too busy to even think about having a boyfriend.

"Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, Aria Montgomery and Emily Fields please report to the office now." Spencer looks up. The only times she's been called to the office were to be honored or told she had accomplished something. She could feel it in her bones this was for a different reason. All four of them looked at each other as the hall started to thin out. All their phones beeped at the same time and they knew that they had received the same message.

_Dead girls walking-A_

They sit waiting for a while before Wilden, the detective working Ali's murder case walks out. He questions them until he realized they don't really know each other and because of that they weren't willing to reveal anything. Alison had wound them tight. Wilden released them for lunch, but made it clear he wasn't done with them quite yet.

All four of them sit down together for lunch. Hanna sends an "I'm sorry" glance to Mona before returning to the conversation. As Jenna walks by Aria invites her to sit down. Spencer clams up and the rest are frozen.

"You can keep talking. Just because the blind girl is here doesn't mean the party has to stop." Spencer pushes her chair away and gets up.

"I have to go." Spencer barely gets out of the cafeteria before she gets a text.

_If only she could see how guilty you look.-A_

Spencer nearly drops her phone. Aria, Hanna and Emily all exit the cafeteria looking for Spencer.

"You're as white as a ghost." Spencer grabs Aria who in turn grabs Hanna who grabs Emily. Spencer leads them to the bathroom.

"Is it clear?" They check as Spencer runs some water on her face.

"Yes."

"One night Ali was over at my place and we were trying on clothes when she spotted someone spying on us. She claimed it was Toby Cavanaugh. She came up with this plan to drop a stink bomb in his garage and I was so caught up in the moment that I went along with it. I was the one who ignited the bomb and then Ali threw it inside. The garage got set on fire and Alison saw that Jenna was inside. She's blinded because I didn't stand up to Ali. Ali made Toby take the blame because she had some dirt on him."

"What dirt?" Spencer looked up at Aria shaking her head as the tears continued coming.

"I don't know." Hanna and Emily wrap their arms around Spencer as she slumps to the bottom of the bathroom. Aria locks the door so no one can interrupt. The bell rings a few minutes later making all the girls jump. Spencer wipes her face. Hanna and Emily wipe the dirt off them and Aria unlocks the door.

"I have to go to the office so I'll see you guys later." Aria goes to the office and gets her transfer paper. It had a big DENIED across it. Aria walks slowly back to Fitz's. She had to stay in his class. She had to endure looking at his perfect body and face while knowing she can't have him. Aria walks into class late. Spencer and Hanna exchange a look while Emily concentrates on the assignment. Aria plops a paper on Ezra's desk and goes to her desk. She raises her face to look at him and he meets her eyes. This was going to be hard they both knew that.

* * *

Spencer collects her books from her locker making it as stuffed as it was earlier. She had dinner tonight with Ian and Melissa and her father to celebrate their engagement. She wasn't looking forward to this dinner at all. Once she got home she changed out of her school clothes into some sweats. Her body ached from all the extra practice, but she had to since she wouldn't have time to practice today. She started working on her homework until it was almost 5. She changed out of the sweats and into a tight black dress and flats. She put a blazer over the dress and headed downstairs.

"I'll be right back honey. Then we'll leave." Melissa walks out to the barn as Spencer walks down. Ian was dressed in a suit. Melissa was all dolled up in a loose purple dress with her hair up. Spencer felt very out of place.

"You look beautiful Spence." Spencer smiles a little uncomfortable. For the first time since Ali's death she wished Ali was here with her to defuse the tension.

"Thanks." Spencer walks over to Ian to wait for Melissa. "What is Melissa getting?"

"She's changing. Which means we have about ten minutes to kill." Spencer chuckles. Melissa always changed her mind delaying the Hastings everywhere they went. It bugged Spencer, but she was glad that Melissa had a flaw.

"Ahh yes The Melissa Change." Ian puts some music on to ease the silence. Spencer grabs some crackers and starts eating some. She hadn't realized how hungry she was. She'd had a small breakfast so she could practice and couldn't eat lunch with Jenna there.

"Wanna dance?" Spencer dropped her cracker as Ian grabbed her and started dancing with her. She pushed him further away as they danced, but the fast paced song was replaced by a slow dance. Ian pulls Spencer in close as they danced to the music.

"Ian..."

"Shh..." Ian pulls Spencer's face up by her chin and kisses her lightly on her lips. Even though she knew it was wrong she couldn't pull back. Ian pulled back and kissed her gently on the cheek. "You're amazing Spencer." Spencer smiles and pulls back. She stops the music and goes outside. In a few minutes Ian and Melissa join her and they drive to the restaurant.

* * *

After school the next day Aria just wanted to go home, but her mother informed her that her favorite movie was playing at the theatre and it would be a good bonding time for them. Aria was waiting outside for her mother to come back from parking when she heard her name called.

"Aria?" She turned only to come face to face with Ezra.

"Aria..." Her mother walked up. "And you are?"

"This is my English teacher, Mr. Fitz." They shake hands.

"Oh right. Aria talks about you a lot. But she didn't mention the young and handsome part." Aria pushes her mom.

"Let's go in mom." Ella gets the hint and walks in to buy their tickets.

Once seated Aria focused on the previews. She wanted to escape this terrible situation and go home, but she couldn't do that without her mother asking why. Ezra walks by to pick his seat when Ella asks him to join them. Of course, he had to say yes and the next thing Aria knew Ezra was sitting down next to her. She could hardly focus on the movie with him next to her. She just wanted to kiss him. When the movie is over they say their good-byes and go their separate ways.

* * *

The next morning Aria decided to go get herself a coffee. She walked to the Grille and ordered her favorite drink, but when she went back outside it was pouring rain. She tried to walk fast, but it was useless. It was pouring. A car drove by and she looked up hoping it was Emily or Spencer, but it wasn't. It was Ezra. He kept driving even thought they made eye contact, but then the car stopped. A door popped open and Aria ran inside. The tension in the car was high. They wanted each other so badly, but they couldn't. Ezra stopped the car and they grabbed each other and made out. Aria was on such a happy high when she got home it was like they had never left Iceland. Her dad stopped her when she got to make sure she's going to keep her month shut about his affair. Aria agrees, but mostly to get away from him. Aria's phone beeps and she reads the message as she starts upstairs to her room.

_When students kiss teachers, someone gets HURT. That's a promise I'll keep... -A_

* * *

The rain had stopped so Spencer had decided to go for a run. She needed to be in the best shape she could be in for tomorrow's match against their league rival. She starts lightly, but as she gets more comfortable in her path the faster she becomes. She rests for a moment near the park when she spots Jenna on a bench. She runs away faster than ever, but catches out of the corner of her eye Jenna looking right where she had been. It was like she could see...

* * *

**Exciting chapter. I cut most of Hanna and Sean because Sean isn't very important to this story other than her ruining his car and meeting Lucas and Emily's story line sucked so I focused on Spencer mostly.**


	4. To Kill A Mocking Girl

**Chapter 4 here we go. Make sure to review.**

* * *

"We should create a memorial for Ali." All four girls are sitting in the woods trying to figure out what's next. Spencer felt they should remember Ali especially since she did so much for all them.

"How about Kissing Rock? We used to hang out there and talk a lot." All the other girls nod with Emily. Spencer leads the way to the place where they had all dug up the box that had changed their lives. They hear a rustle and look around for someone else, but they don't see anyone. Then all four of them hear their phones ring.

_Heads up, BFF's. It's open season on liars and I'm hunting._

* * *

Aria and her parents were in the middle of a lovely breakfast before school. They were laughing and chatting just like they did before they left for Iceland. Before Ali's death and before she caught her dad kissing someone else. Her parents were in a good place and there was nothing Aria wouldn't do to keep it that way. She would keep her father's secret and she would keep everything other secret she had away from them as not to burst their bubble. But Aria's breakfast wasn't unbreakable. Her mother got up to get more food and her father started asking questions about her new English teacher, but before Aria could answer her father's eyes shifted and something caught his attraction.

"Meredith..." Her father gets up and hugs his former lover. Aria glares at her. How dare she come back and ruin everything? "Meredith, this is my daughter Aria."

Aria flashes back to when she discovered them. She was walking home from the yogurt stand with Ali when she passed his car. He was holding her so gently and kissing her so passionately. It broke her heart to see her father cheat on her mother, but she knew that telling her would ruin their whole family. So when her father asked her to keep the secret she agreed, but Ali hadn't been as understanding as Aria thought she would be.

"Hello Aria." Aria fake smiles at her and then glances to her father.

"I was just wondering if you got my call. I was wondering if you would write me a referral." Byron pulls Meredith outside of Aria's hearing and talk for a moment before he returns waving good bye to her.

* * *

"What did you steal again?" Mona leans against Hanna's locker as they talk about their latest steals. Hanna begins to describe the green sweater she had taken along with the scarf, but Noel and Sean come up to tell them about their party.

"Of course we'll be there. Right Han?" Hanna nods even though she doesn't really want to spend more time with Sean. After the summer she called things off with him because he was, well he was boring. They had started dating near the end of school and then all through summer and he showed no interest in having sex with Hanna which prompted her to end it with him.

* * *

"Hi Ezra." Ezra smiles and winks at Aria as she walks past him to Spencer's locker. When she gets to Spencer's locker half of the contents on the floor. Aria bends over to help her pick up all her AP books.

"Gee Spence maybe you should take a fun class." Spencer sighs as she picks up her AP Russian History book. She still had to write that essay before she could go to the party.

"I know. I have a huge essay due Monday for AP Russian History, but I've only written two words: My name."

"So you're not coming to the party?" Spencer puts the last book back in her locker and closes it to join Aria as she starts walking to class.

"I'll try. I need to get half of the essay written at least before the weekend. I have a game and other classes to do this weekend."

"You do too much Spence." Spencer sighs again. She was a Hastings' she was designed to undertake and master loads of material, but with the addition of 'A' on Spencer's plate she felt overwhelmed and Spencer did not enjoy that.

Their first class was Ezra's English class. Spencer and Aria and Emily each looked at each other when they noticed Hanna was missing for the class. When the bell rang Spencer ran off to her next class, Emily went to look for Maya and Aria stayed behind to talk to Ezra.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have a date?" Ezra raises his eyebrows. He was intrigued by them having a date considering they couldn't actually date. "My mom is holding this art party at her gallery and I have to be there so I was wondering if you wanted to come too." Ezra sighed. As much as he wanted to go support Aria there was no way he could show up with her at her mother's event.

"Aria it's too risky." Aria moves closer to Ezra and slides her hand into his. That same electricity they felt the first time is still there.

"Ezra..." Aria pulls back as Mrs. Welch walks in to ask Ezra a question.

"Thank you for this. If I have any questions I'll find you. Thanks Mr. Fitz." Aria smiles at Mrs. Welch before exiting the room. That was too close. Ezra was right going to the gallery with her was stupid. Why did she ask him in the first place?

* * *

Emily went back into the locker room to change out of her wet swim suit into her new clothes she had brought today.

"Hey Em..." Emily turns around to see her ex-boyfriend Ben coming towards her. She had broken up with him after she and Ali had gotten closer than ever and she started feeling confused. They hadn't talked since that day.

"Ben what are you in here?" He walks over and grabs her and pulls her close. "Ben you should go now." He kisses her and she tries to push him off. She was disgusted by his kiss. All of sudden Ben is pushed off her and is running off. Emily opens her eyes and sees Toby. He had saved her.

"Thank you." He leaves without saying anything. Emily grabs some sweatpants and puts them over her swim suit before getting out of that locker room. She was terrified and wanted to tell the girls about what Toby had done for her.

* * *

After school the girls went their separate ways. Spencer had to work on the paper. Emily was scared from practice. Hanna went to Mona's to get ready for the party. And Aria heads over to her mom's gallery for last moment preparations.

Aria walks into the gallery, but isn't prepared for what she sees. Her mother is laughing and chatting with Meredith.

"You are more than welcome to come to the show tonight." Aria hears her mother invite Meredith and all this guilt starts raising up inside her. Her mother is being so nice to the person who her father cheated on her with.

"Oh hello Aria." Meredith stops at Aria before leaving.

"Stay away from my family. You've already done enough damage. Go find some other person who is available because my dad isn't." Meredith chuckles.

"I'm not going anywhere Aria." She waves good-bye to Ella and then walks out.

* * *

"Hey Han!" Hanna walks over to Sean who is playing foosball. He kisses her cheek and then goes back to playing. Seriously thought Hanna. I came to this party for you and you blow me off. I hope Spencer and Emily show up.

Meanwhile Spencer is having difficulty writing her Russian History paper. She looks through Melissa's computer and finds her old essay for the same class. Spencer sends it to herself and changes her name. She closes her laptop when Melissa walks in. Spencer puts her laptop away and heads over to the party.

"Toby is back." THe girls all turn to look at Emily. Ali had dirt on Toby and now he was back with Jenna.

"What? Why is he here?" Emily shrugs in response to Spencer's question.

"He save me from Ben. He came into the locker room after swim practice and Toby punched him and got him off me."

"Just because you save your life once doesn't redeem him for what he did to Jenna." They all nod. Emily spots Maya and goes to be with her.

Spencer walks around the party. Hanna had gone back to Sean and Emily had Maya, but Spencer had no one. She wished that Aria had been here so they could discuss Toby being back in town, but she was at the gallery. Spencer grabs a drink and sits in a corner. She spots a man who she feels she knows. She flashes back to the Jenna Thing.

* * *

Spencer was standing near the trees after Jenna got taken away. Alison was talking with Toby. She walked over to listen, but Alison pushes her away.

"Stay out of it Spence."

"We should go to the police." Ali glares at her and pushes her away until she can't hear anything they are talking about. They talk for a few more moments before Toby is taken away in a police car and Alison joins Spencer.

"It's all taken care of." Then Alison starts walking back to Spencer's house.

* * *

Spencer fears that the man over there is Toby, but he smiles and waves at her and she realizes he think she likes him and walks away.

Hanna was getting bored. She came to this party to try to get with Sean, but he just wanted to play foosball. She intercepted him on his way back to the game and walked him over to the private cabin room. She pushes down on the bed and starts kissing him passionately. She grabs her bag and starts looking for a condom, but Sean stops her.

"Hanna, I'm not ready to have sex. I have told you this before. I want to wait until marriage."

"Come on Sean. We've almost there anyways."

"We don't need to have sex to have a realtionship Hanna. I care about you, but I don't want to have sex with you or anyone else either." Hanna turns away trying not to cry. Sean gives her his jacket , but she snaps at him and he leaves. She breaks down crying as soon as he leaves.

* * *

Unlike Hanna whose relationship fell flat. Emily and Maya were picking up steam. Emily and Maya slip into the photo booth and pose first fun poses and then sexual ones because Maya kisses Emily on the last one. They get out, but Emily finds out that someone else had taken the pictures before they could. She is worried, but Maya just shrugs.

Spencer sees Sean come back in to play foosball. She sees Hanna walk back in and check her phone. She must have gotten a text from 'A' because she looked around her.

Hanna wiped her eyes quickly and then read the message fully this time.

_Heads up, hon. Hefty Hanna never gets the guy -A_

Hanna goes into Sean's jacket and grabs his car keys and slips outside the door. Mona sees her as does Spencer, but Hanna doesn't respond to either of them calling to her. She speeds off in his car, but because she's crying so much she crashes it and leaves it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aria is at the gallery opening when she sees Meredith arrive.

"I thought I told you not to come." Meredith chuckles.

"I can do whatever I want Aria." She pushes Aria out of her way and walks over to Ella and Bryon smiling. Aria is hurt and leaves the gallery and goes to Ezra's.

"Aria?" He walks out of his apartment into the hallway.

"I had nowhere else to go."

"Do you want me to drive you home?" She snorts.

"Home is the last place I want to be right now." Her eyes are pleading and he walks over to her and hugs her while she cries into his chest.

* * *

Maya and Emily drive home where she sees Toby sitting on his porch. He's working on his motorcyle. Emily goes over to his house.

"Thank you...for saving me..." But before Toby can say anything Emily hears Jenna calling for him.

"Why did you thank him?" Emily hadn't even seen her there this time. So that's why Toby hadn't been responding. Jenna must have something on Toby.

"It was nothing Jenna." Emily walks away chills running up her back.

* * *

"Alison must have had something on Toby. We need to figure out what it was."

"Well Alison said he was peeping on us when we played dress up." Spencer turns to face Hanna.

"She said the same thing to me the day of the Jenna Thing. But when I looked out I didn't see anyone there."

"I don't like this spot." The group turned to face Aria now. She had been so quiet this whole time they had forgotten she was even there. "It's so hidden. Ali loved being front and center." Spencer nods.

"Maybe we should do it in the front near the bench." The girls nod. They hear rustling and start to run, but the person gets away.

"Look guys." They all gather where Emily is pointing. Spencer bends down and picks up the friendship bracelet Alison was wearing the day she disappeared.

"Was it planted?" Spencer shrugs.

"We'll find out I guess." The girls walk out of the forest and go their separate ways.

* * *

**Sorry for it being so choppy. There was a lot of set-up in this so I had to include all the different stories. **


	5. Can You Hear Me Now

**Make sure to review!**

* * *

"I never want to see another cop car in front of this house, Hanna." Ashley leaves Hanna to think things over as she got ready for work. Once Ashley left the house Hanna left and went to the park to join her friends in planning Ali's memorial.

"We are A-proofing everything." She blocks the number on her phone and then on her email. "Who's with me?" Hanna goes next blocking the number terrorizing her.

"Lookie who is it? Hey Mr. Fitz!" Ezra waves back to Spencer before biking away. Aria grabs the laptop from Hanna and starts blocking A.

"You know there are some teachers you don't want to see on a bike and sometimes there are..." Aria rolls her eyes and blushes. She was mortified that her friends were commenting on her boyfriend. She hands the laptop to Emily and she blocks the number before giving it back to Spencer. The girls go back to their houses and get ready for school.

Emily leaves her house and runs into Maya waiting for her.

"I got you something." Maya hands Emily a scarf. It was a beautiful red one that Emily adored right away. She puts it on and they walk to school together. Maya goes to class leaving Emily on her own until she runs into Hanna.

"Hey Em. Nice scarf."

"Thanks. I just found it in my closet and thought I'd wear it today." Hanna nods until she gets a call and leaves to talk to her dad. Emily felt bad lying, but she just felt like Hanna already knew that Maya gave her the scarf. Like she knew that they had kissed. Emily goes to her locker and sees Aria slipping into Ezra's class early.

"Hey." Ezra turns and sees Aria. He smiles and walks over to her. "What is this?" He looks confused.

"How about you come over to my apartment tonight. I'll make you one of the two dishes I can and we can talk." Aria nods.

"I'll be there." Aria smiles at him unsure of how to walk away so she just leaves him hanging. She finds Emily with Spencer and Hanna and walks over.

"So my dad's back in town." She didn't look happy about that, but none of the girls were surprised. She had crashed a car.

"Is it because of the accident?" Hanna glares at Emily who asked the question. But before Hanna can give her response Spencer's AP Russian history teacher comes up to let Spencer know that her essay has been nominated for a Golden Orchid.

"Congrats Spence!" Spencer tries to smile, but deep down inside she felt like crap. The girls didn't know that the essay wasn't hers. And she was in too deep now to tell anyone. The bell rings and Emily walks off to chemistry class.

* * *

Emily enjoyed Chemistry class. She didn't have a lab partner so she got to do all the work herself and it really allowed her to learn the most she could learn. She sat in her seat and laid her things out and got ready to take notes on the new lesson they would be learning about today. Emily turned off the sound on her phone and slid it back into her pocket and also took off the scarf Maya had given her. She looks back up to wait and sees Toby walk into the classroom. She knew he was back since she had seen him before, but she had no clue he was in her chem class. The teacher starts pointing towards Emily. Toby walks over and sits in the empty stool next to Emily.

"Nice scarf." Emily freezes. She had taken the scarf off before she noticed him in the class, but she had been wearing it all morning. He could have seen it when Maya gave it to her since he lived across the street. Emily ignores the comment and opens her lab book and finds the missing pictures of her and Maya kissing. She slams the book shut and turns to Toby who is looking forward. Did he see the pictures? When class is over Emily runs out of class to look for anyone she knew.

After school Spencer drives Hanna over to her house. In the short amount of time they have known each other the girls have grown very close.

"What should I wear Spence? I have to look grown-up and sorry for my actions."

"Are you sorry?" Hanna nods no. Spencer opens her closet and lets Hanna at her tons of clothes. Spencer sits down to watch her model, but the guilt was consuming her. She had to get it off her chest.

"How do you like this one?" Hanna turns around for Spencer to see the whole look.

"I stole Melissa's essay and now it's nominated for an award." Hanna's mouth opens.

"Spencer Hastings steals!" Hanna squeals in the delight that the perfect Spencer Hastings isn't as perfect as she seems.

"Hanna i'm going to be in so much trouble. My parents and Melissa are going to read the essay and Melissa will tell them it's not mine."

"So what? You're parents aren't going to turn you in. They want the win and turning you in would ruin their name. You could steal a car and your parents would probably buy it for you just to keep you from getting in trouble." Spencer lies down on her bed and tries to forget everything that happened.

"Have you gotten any messages from 'A'?" Spencer jerks up thinking Hanna got one.

"No. Have you?" Hanna nods no.

"I'll just take this dress and go. My dad wants to talk before we go to dinner." Spencer says goodbye to Hanna before going back to bed to work on homework.

* * *

Emily walks over to the restaurant that Maya works at.

"Maya!" Maya sets the tray she was holding down and smiles at Emily. "Did you slip these in my lab book?" Maya nods.

"No I didn't. I'm glad you found them though."

"Are you sure you didn't?"

"I think I would know if I did Em. What's wrong? Do you not want people to know that this happened." Emily stands still. She had offended Maya and she felt bad, but she wasn't sure about her feelings and wasn't ready for Rosewood to know.

"I have work Em." Maya resumes her work and Emily leaves.

* * *

Aria knocks on the door at Ezra's apartment. She had been here once, but hadn't seen the inside yet.

"Interesting..." Aria examines the typewriter and some of the books Ezra has out and then sits down on the couch while Ezra cooks.

"How's your family?" She shrugs.

"It's falling apart without me doing anything. They barely talk as it is I don't think my mom can handle learning about him cheating.

"Maybe she already knows." Aria jerks up and stares at Ezra.

"What? Are you suggesting my mother let my father get away with cheating on her?"

"I'm saying maybe they have an arrangement."

"What? My parents are falling apart and I'm trying to put it all back together and you suggest they had arrangement." Ezra finishes cooking and brings the food over to her.

"It's not your responsibly to put your family back together Aria."

"Why? Are you saying I'm too immature to do this?" Ezra backs away and Aria gets up.

"I have to go." Aria walks out leaving Ezra confused and alone with the food.

* * *

"My date with my father was perfect. We talked and he listened. He seemed to really understand what I was saying and it was wonderful. We even made another dinner date tonight.

"Settle down class." Ezra walks into class and the girls go to their separate seats. Ezra starts the class discussion about the book they were reading To Kill A Mockingbird. Aria raises her hand and answers.

"Maybe she was trying to prove she was an adult and he wouldn't see it." Ezra grinds his teeth and calls on another student

"It's hypocrisy. That's what it is." Ezra stands up and starts arguing with the student. Aria blushes and gets embarrassed. Emily and Spencer turn Aria and stare at her picking up on the tension.

* * *

"I'll see you guys later." Emily rushes off to her locker leaving the other three to ask Aria questions. Emily stops at her locker and sees Toby open his. A ton of shaving cream comes out and Emily hears people laugh. She closes her locker and walks away.

* * *

Spencer is on her laptop staring at homework she needs to finish when she hears a crash from downstairs. She goes downstairs carefully and grabs a knife to protect herself.

"Shit." Spencer jerks up. She recognizes that voice. She turns the lights on and sees Wren. A very drunk Wren.

"I tried calling." She must have blocked his number while A-proofing her life.

"You have to go Wren." Spencer was wondering why Wren was here. When Melissa and Ian had broken up last year for a short period of time Melissa dated the to be doctor Wren. She introduced him to the family and it was getting pretty serious until Wren and Spencer shared a passionate kiss that Melissa saw. Tension between Melissa and Spencer was still strong and when she will find out about the essay it will become worse.

"I wanted to tell your parents. About the kiss."

"You're drunk Wren." He collapses on the floor and Spencer helps him up. Spencer starts some coffee and places the knife back where it belongs.

"I'm sorry Spencer." Wren holds his coffee cup by the counter on the other side of Spencer.

"It's fine. I'll give you a ride back to where you're staying." She cleans up the cups and grabs his keys. Wren grabs her hand.

"Thank you." He squeezes her hand and she pulls away.

"Let's go."

* * *

"I'm really excited for tonight dad." Tom smiles at Hanna before they enter the restaurant.

"Hanna I'd like you to meet my fiance and her daughter. This is Isabel and her daughter Kate."

"I love sailing..." Hanna tunes Kate out and watches a family near by talking. She couldn't believe her father was engaged. That must be the real reason he wanted to meet with her. Of course it wasn't because he cared about her it was because he was moving on with his life.

"You Kate would love to teach you sailing Hanna." Hanna rolls her eyes and checks her phone.

_S.O.S-Spencer_

"I have to go." Before anyone can object Hanna gets up and walks away to her house to find out more.

* * *

Aria walks fast into Ezra's apartment building. She knocks on Ezra's door loudly. She was pissed. How dare he act that way in class. In front of people. He opens the door and she launches into her anger.

"How dare you do that today in class. In front of everyone. You basically said we were together. It was humiliating. You don't get to do that. And the whole thing with my parents. How dare you? You don't understand anything. You don't know anything." She stops and Ezra nods.

"You're right." She steps back in shock. "But I would like to get to know more about you." He steps aside to let her in and she comes in.

"I have to tell my mom. She has to know the truth." Ezra nods and takes more Chinese food that they had ordered.

"Why didn't I tell my mother? I feel like I betrayed her. Like I also cheated on her."

"You didn't do anything wrong Aria. This is between your parents. You're stuck in the middle and it isn't fair. But I do think it's wise to tell your mother. She deserves to know the truth about the person she loves." Aria stands up.

"I'm going to tell her." Ezra stands up and hugs Aria before she leaves. The walk is short and she rushes in. Her mother is holding a piece of paper in her hand.

"Aria..." She hands Aria the piece of paper and walks away before Aria hears her sobbing in the kitchen.

_A letter informing her about her husband's infidelity:_

_Your husband, Byron, is involved with another woman and when I say involved I mean in a "romantic" way. This is not something recent. It started before your family went away to Iceland and from the look of things, it may be starting up again now that you're back._  
_I know this hard to hear, but it is the truth._  
_If you don't believe this about your husband, ask your daughter. She knows all about it._  
_Sincerely,_  
_A_

* * *

"Good-bye Wren." Spencer starts to walk away when Wren grabs her and kisses her. They could never be together. But the kiss felt so good. Spencer pulls away and they share a hug imagining the love they could have.

"This one is from 'A' to her friend Hanna." Hanna turns the radio up to the song "I don't need you anymore." Hanna is freaked out and changes the channel as Spencer gets into the car.

* * *

Emily is walking home when she spots Toby. She feels bad for him since the people at school are taunting him. He was nice, but Emily was stilled chilled by the stories Ali told her about him. She rips up the pictures of her and Maya and approaches him.

"Did you see the pictures in my lab book?"

"I did. But I'm not going to tell anyone Emily. It's your life and I'm not going to spread anything like the rest of the people in this town. You are your own person you're not defined by the person people want you to be." Toby walks away leaving Emily alone. She walks over to Maya and apologies.

"I'm sorry Maya. I shouldn't have accused you of anything. You were just happy to have the pictures and I ruined it. I just need to figure this out. I'm just not ready for how fast we're moving."

"I agree. I care for you Emily and we should wait and figure this out." Emily hugs her before walking to Spencer's house.

* * *

"We came home and this was written on the vanity." Emily and Aria look at the message.

_IT WON'T BE THAT EASY BITCHES -A_

* * *

**Had a busy day and almost forgot to update, but I remembered and knocked this one out. It's only 10 here so I'm counting it as a victory for me! Make sure to review. I'm going to work on the next chapter!**


	6. Reality Bites Me

_Ever wonder what's going on when your back is turned?-A_

Hanna opens the video attachment that came with the text and all the girls watch. The video was taken inside Spencer's closet. It filmed their reaction to seeing the vanity and also what they spent the night talking about before they finally fell asleep. The girls go back upstairs slowly and open the closet to find the lipstick that was used.

"This looks a lot like the color Jenna uses."

"She's blind Aria. It's kinda of hard for a blind girl to do this." Everyone nods.

"Did you all unblock your phones." Everyone nods in response to Spencer's question. She unblocks her phone, but not her laptop. She was hoping to hear from Wren, but figured he was staying clear of her for her own sake. The girls went their separate ways excepting Spencer who showered and did some last minute studying.

* * *

"You cheated Byron. Saying sorry I love you doesn't get your forgiven." Aria walks in the house from her sleepover and runs right to her room. She was sick of all the fighting and just wanted everything to calm down. She wanted her mother to forgive and her father to give in. Her mother had every right to be angry, but they had a life together and they shouldn't give that up. She grew queasy as she hears them talking about the possibility of one of the moving out. Byron walks out for work as Aria walks downstairs. She tried to stay away while they were fighting to make things easier on all of them.

"I knew mom. I knew about the affair and I didn't tell you. I should have." Ella is hurt, but her reaction surprises Aria.

"I'm hurt Aria, I'm not going to lie, but this isn't your fault. You shouldn't have lied for your father, but it was his fault not yours."

* * *

"Sean..." Sean turns to see Hanna and the air is full of tension. She hadn't spoken to him since she crashed his car and been forced to work for his mother. She had avoided him at all cost, but it was time to own up.

"I hear you're working for my mother to pay off the damage." Hanna nods.

"I'm sorry Sean." Just then a car rolls up and Hanna sees a blonde cheerleader driving. Sean had moved on quickly.

"Can we talk abou homecoming?"

"Later Han." Sean gets the car with the blonde leaving Hanna to walk to school on her own.

* * *

"Congrats Spencer on winning the Golden Orchid! I'm so proud of you." Spencer leans against her locker trying to express happiness.

"Spence!" The girls congratulate her on her achievement excepting Hanna who knows the truth.

"I stole the essay from Melissa. So please stop." The girls hush until Aria brings up the vanity.

"Who do you think did it? The lipstick thing I mean?" They talk in hush voices looking around them constantly. The bell rings and Emily walks to chemistry.

Toby was already there as she sits down.

"What did you do last night Toby?"

"I was at the Grille doing homework. I get distracted with Jenna listening to her machines and such." Emily rules of Toby, but still doesn't feel comfortable with him.

* * *

"So can I see you tonight?" Aria shuts the door to Ezra's classroom

"I actually have something tonight." She raises an eyebrow at him. "I'm reading some of my work at the bar later." Aria smiles.

"Can I come?" Ezra blushes.

"I guess so." She smiles and squeezes his hand before leaving to go to her class.

* * *

Hanna arrives at Sean's mother's office and signs in. She spots Jenna getting into the elevator and she applies the same shade that was on the vanity. Hanna follow Jenna to her floor and sees she has been seeing a psychiatrist in the same building Hanna works in.

* * *

Spencer arrives home after a grueling work out of field hockey. Ian worked them especially hard today. She sees a box of butter creams and then her father sits down in the kitchen.

"I bought these for you. Your favorites." He pushes the butter creams near her. Wren must have talked to her.

"Why?"

"We heard from your teacher that you won the golden orchid. We're so proud of you Spencer." Spencer's smile fades. Wren was right. Everything was forgotten since she had accomplished some great school honor.

"I was also wondering if you wanted to join me in a doubles match with a client?" Spencer smiles and nods.

"I'd love to." Spencer takes a buttercream and eats it enjoying the attention from her father.

* * *

Aria shows up to a packed bar and sits down in the middle of the pack near the bar. There were a few people before Ezra that she enjoyed. Ezra got up and read his piece and Aria cheered loudly for him along with the man near her at the bar.

"Do you know this guy?" She turns to him and nods.

"Yeah he's my...English teacher." Hardy gets up and sits down near her.

"I'm Hardy."

"Aria." They shake hands as Ezra walks over.

"Man that was so cheesy." Ezra and Hardy hug.

"You two know each other?" Ezra and Hardy nod,

"We were college roommates at Hollis." Aria sits down at a table while Hardy and Ezra play darts.

"He laughs in his sleep..." Aria chuckles.

"You never told me that." They share a moment as Hardy watches them. "I'm going to get more fries."

"Dude she's your student. She'll get a diploma and you'll get an orange jumpsuit." Ezra sighs and sits down where Aria had been sitting.

Aria and Ezra go back to his apartment.

"Are you okay? Did Hardy say something where I was away?" Ezra pours himself a drink.

"We're different Aria. You haven't been to college and..."

"So I'm not old enough or am I too immature to be with you? What's wrong Ezra?"

"I think you should go." Ezra opens the door and Aria walks with the door slamming behind her.

* * *

Hanna looks up the girl Sean was getting a ride from.

"Just because Sean got a ride from this girl doesn't mean he is dating her Han."

"Dad's engaged." Ashley looks at Hanna shocked.

"Well good for him." Hanna hears her phone chiming.

_Now I know TWO secrets. Hanna got dissed... and Emily got KISSED! -A_

Hanna opens the attachement and sees the pictures of Maya and Emily kissing at Noel's party.

* * *

Emily goes to the grille to meet with Toby, but arrives to find Hanna and Spencer are there. She smiles at him before sitting down with her friends.

"Jenna has the same lipstick color." They discuss the possibility of Jenna being A. A waitress walks over and hands Emily the CD Toby had left.

"You shouldn't let Rosewood tell you who to be with Em. It's your choice." Hanna leaves and Emily reconsiders how she treated Toby.

* * *

"Sean!" Hanna walks over to Sean on the way to school.

"Hanna."

"So where's Amber?"

"I'm actually going to meet with her now. And the rest of the Real Love Waits club." Hanna nods. Amber wasn't Sean's love interest she was a member of his club.

"I never meant to let you down Hanna. I want to be with you, but I'm serious about my abstinence pledge."

"Can I join?" Sean nods and smiles.

"I'd love that." Hanna wasn't joining this club to make a pledge she was joining it to keep an eye on Sean.

* * *

Aria goes back to Ezra's apartment and knocks. When he opens the door he isn't happy.

"Here..." He shoves Aria's phone into her hand. "It kept buzzing so I grabbed it and the message popped up. Who did you tell Aria cause it isn't funny. I thought you were different." He slams the door. Aria reads the message.

_Lucky you, Aria! Other girls have to do their homework. You get to do the teacher... -A_

* * *

"Thanks for helping me win that client Spence." Spencer had thrown the game in order to secure the client for her father. She was pissed. She didn't like losing especially when she had worked so hard to win.

"I stole the essay from Melissa. But you probably don't care because success is more important than honesty or integrity right?" Spencer goes up to her room.

* * *

"I'm sorry about yesterday." She slides a mix tape of her own over to Toby and he forgives her. They have a nice breakfast and talk about music.

* * *

**MAKE SURE TO REVIEW! And yes I did cut Alex because I didn't care for him. Sorry!**


	7. There's No Place Like Homecoming

**Make sure to review!**

* * *

Hanna, Spencer and Emily arrive at Aria's place. She had been so downtrodden lately that they decided to surprise her by coming over with magazines and their favorite chinese take-out.

"Aria, you need to get up. We know it's tough."

"Yeah and if you ever want to talk about it I'm here for you. Been there done that." Aria wasn't sullen over her parent's spilt she was upset over Ezra icing her out ever since he found out about the 'A' message on her phone. It wasn't her fault. It was stupid 'A' and she needed to tell him somehow that it wasn't her fault.

Hanna grabs a future cookie and gasps.

"Lions and tigers and bitches oh my! There's no place like Homecoming. See you there. -A" Spencer grabs a different fortune cookie and reads the same thing.

"A will be at homecoming." Aria perks up. They could finally catch her or him.

"Yeah and so will almost the entire school."

"Well I've got to get to school. I have a meeting." Hanna rushes out the door as the others convince Aria to come to Homecoming.

* * *

"My parents are away for the weekend. It's just me all alone in my giant house. Would you come over and keep me safe?" Amber is staring Sean right in the face. Hanna was trying so hard not to laugh as they practiced saying no to each other.

"No Amber. I made a commitment I can't break."

"Hanna, why don't you try it next?"

"No. See look I'm really good at this." Hanna flashes her pearly whites, but the supervisor doesn't fall for it.

""Lucas. Come practice with Hanna." Hanna and Lucas get up and assume the places Sean and Amber had just been in.

"I can't do this. The chances of someone like Hanna talking to me is not even possible." Hanna smiles, but supervisor doesn't budge.

"Lucas, would you like to come over to my bedroom and have sex with me?" Lucas is quiet for a few seconds before responding.

"Yes." Hanna smiles, but Sean turns bright red.

* * *

"You need to steal Jenna's file Hanna. She has to know who A is." Toby sets down his books and Spencer and Hanna look up and catch sight of his tattoo.

"901 Free At Last?"

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know. I'll try to get the file, but I don't know how I will with homecoming and I"m not even working today."

"You'll figure it out." Spencer leaves Hanna alone at the table. Hanna spots Maya and walks over to her.

"Are you going to homecoming Maya?" Maya is startled by the fact that Hanna is talking to her.

"No I don't think that's the right place for me."

"That's too bad I know Emily really wanted you to come." Hanna and Maya walk off in their separate directions as Toby spots Emily.

"I was wondering if you were going to homecoming?" Emily shrugs unsure if she even wants to go. "Cause I have two tickets and no date..." Toby flashes the tickets and Emily is unsure. She wants to go, but isn't sure what to do.

"Okay. But just as friends right." He nods and they go their separate ways.

* * *

Hanna goes into the office, but the room she needs is blocked off for painting. She rigs the door and leaves to go over to Aria's to make sure she is coming to homecoming.

"Look Aria I know what's it like to have a family fall apart. You aren't alone." Aria shakes her head.

"It isn't that Han. I wish it were, but it isn't." Hanna looks at her frazzled.

"It's a boy isn't it?" Aria doesn't say anything or even move. "Oo Iceland boy. Aria, you're back here you need to move on. Come out and just dance. Spend time with your friends."

"You're right. I'll meet you there." Hanna leaves and Aria gets ready for homecoming.

* * *

"We'll share our dates Aria..." Spencer turns from the group and spots her sister.

"Melissa, what are you doing here?"

"They always have a former Queen crown the new one."

Yeah and this year it's some chick from 2002."

"She's been throwing up since Thursday so they called me. Oh and they posted the winning essays online for the Golden Orchid. Great essay sis or should I just congratulate myself?"

"Melissa, I already told mom and dad. I'm so sorry Melissa."

"No you're not Spencer. You're never sorry." Melissa walks away leaving Spencer grasping at what happened. Mona walks over to Hanna who is talking to Lucas.

"Han leave Hermie alone." Mona glares at Lucas who leaves after snapping a picture of Hanna and Mona.

"He was just being nice Mona."

"He's a loser."

"And not that long ago so were we." Hanna walks away leaving Mona alone.

"Aria, you have the first shift at the beanbag toss." Aria walks over to the bean bag toss.

"Hello?" Ezra pops up and sighs. "I didn't plan this." Ezra moves to the tickets and Aria picks up the beanbags.

"I believe you."

"A isn't a friend of mine. Someone is messing with me." A couple comes by and throws one and Ezra gives them a prize.

"What do you mean they are messing with you?"

"Last summer...Someone is messing with me. Someone I don't know. I'm trying to figure it out."

"Does someone need a break?" Mrs. Welch walks out and interrupts them before Ezra can answer.

"I need a break." Aria walks away letting Mrs. Welch take her place.

"Where's Emily?" Aria meets up with Maya, Spencer and Hanna. Just then Emily walks in with Toby. Hanna looks towards Maya and watches her leave the group.

"You're here with Toby?" Spencer attacks Emily.

"Yeah really Toby Em?" Emily looks at Hanna weird. A student walks over and pulls Spencer away.

"I thought you wanted me to follow my heart?"

"I thought you were talking about Maya." Toby pops up and whisks Emily away. Spencer pulls Hanna away while she's dancing with Sean.

"You need to go get that file. Toby could hurt Emily. Aria you keep Sean busy." Hanna slips outside where she runs into Lucas.

"Are you leaving already?"

"I came just to take pictures. I have enough now."

"Actually could you do me a favor and drive me over to where I work. I left something there and i need a ride?" Lucas nods. Hanna slips into the office and calls Spencer.

"Spence I can't find Jenna in here."

"Look under Cavanaugh. Maybe his father adopted her." Hanna moves to C and finds Toby not Jenna. Spencer spots Toby and Emily and goes to a card reading to keep an eye on them, but becomes distracted when Hanna comes back.

"Did you tell Hanna about us?" Emily pulls Maya away.

"Maybe you need to accept what you're feeling and who you are. I'm not going to stand here and be accused of something I didn't do." Maya walks away and Toby comes over. He picks up on Emily's hurt and realizes he wasn't her first choice.

Aria and Sean are dancing when Ezra spots them. Aria follows him out into the hallway.

"I made the right choice Aria. I'm just glad we did it before anyone got hurt."

"It's too late for that. I can't stand here and have you hate me."

"I don't hate you Aria. In fact, this new haircut wasn't for Mrs. Welch." Aria gets a text from Spencer as Ezra walks away.

"I got the file." Hanna, Spencer and Aria meet as Sean and Hanna are being crowned.

"Where's Emily?" Spencer opens the file.

"This must be what Alison had on Toby. He was too close to his step-sister."

"What do you mean?"

"Toby is A." Spencer texts Emily and they leave to try to find her not knowing that Jenna is listening to them.

* * *

"I just want to explain Emily." Emily walks away from Toby in the chem room. SHe checks her phone.

"They texted you didn't they?" Emily nods no and runs out the door.

"HELP ME! HELPPPP MEEE!" Emily runs out and trips and everything goes black.

* * *

**Make sure to Review!**


End file.
